Guardian Angel
by daseylover14
Summary: Warning! Contains Character Death. Casey and Derek are on the way to college and have a car-accident. What if only one of them makes it out of the car alive? Will the other simply vanish without a trace? Will the family understand the way the survivor grieves? How will the survivor cope? Having lost their other half...Read to find out; Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Pre-view

_AN: Warning! Thic Fic contains the Death of a character...So if you can't handle this sort of thing, please don't continue reading. This is a try at something new... Be nice with your reviews... I am aware that there must be many similiar stories to mine out there...but this one is mine. -Keisha_

 **The Day it happened**

They still couldn't believe any of it. When the call had came Nora had been on her way to work and George had been at work. First neither could believe it was their children the authoritys were speaking about. A car-accident? That couldn't be true... That just couldn't happen... Both of them had been on their way to college together... Derek had just had the Prince checked over and the report had said everything was fine...

The first news they had gotten was that the car had crashed... No one had been able to tell them how bad the condition of either of their children had been. The anxiety nearly killed them both. The younger children had been scared too... No one told Marti what was going on, no one wanted to scare her...

Hours later a young man wearing scrubs had come over to them and said the words no parent ever wants to hear „I'm sorry but... didn't make it..." They had both broken down in sobs and they had cried. Then the anxiety waiting for the doctors to tell them about the other one... Had at least one of their kids made it out of that damned car alive?

George shouldn't have let Derek drive that „deathtrap"...as Casey had called it. How right she'd been... How should one of them tell the survivor that their other child was dead? How would they tell anyone that one of their two healthy children on the way to embark their future had simply died? That all hope was lost for that one? Oh god...the funeral...they had to hold a funeral...

„Your other child is in koma... I am sorry we couldn't do more... might wake up in a few days or ... mightn't wake up at all again. We are so verry sorry for your loss... We tried our best.." The doctor standing infront of them is so terribly young... He doesn't look like he is old enough to bring anyone this devestating news that he has.

A life has ended...The young doctor looks crushed... George and Nora hold onto each other. „At least one of them is alive...One of them is alive..." Nora keeps repeating over and over. But both of them know the world won't be the same for any of them...

 _AN: Right now this is just a beginning...please tell me if I should continue or not... Who died? Who is alive? What do you think? Please leave me a review -Your Keisha_


	2. Waking Up

**„Waking up"**

Dereks POV

'Its dark all around me... It feels like I'm floating... What happened? Where am I? There's a light...' As I move closer to the light suddenly someone stops me. 'Casey...What is She doing here? She looks white almost see-through and her clothes are bloody and torn... What happened to her?' I look dawn myself and notice my clothes are torn and battered too. „It's not your time yet, Derek." Caseys voice is soft and she is smiling at me sadly. „What? What is that supposed to mean?" I ask. „I am sorry I have to leave you...There was so much I wanted to tell you...So much you needed to know..." Casey looks broken and verry verry sad. 'What happened to her? What happened to me?' Suddenly I start feeling again and the pain is so bad I want to vomit... „Listen to me Derek... I love you..." And then She is gone... Slowly I open my eyes.

Georges POV

I feel usueless sitting here at my sons bedside and looking down on his limp form... It doesn't look right...He never lays so still...Its almost like he's dead... But he is alive...He is still breathing... Not like... No I can't think about that right now. Nora is crushed... I sent her home getting that damned funeral ready is tough. Really tough... I can still remember what Nora looked like when we were finally shown the body. Casey was laying so still...she was so white...She looked like a ghost. That was the minute Nora snapped. She broke into pieces right in my arms... Nothing has been the same since... It feels like years have past that the two had said goodbye and sat in that god-foresaken car... It's only been a month... I hope Derek wakes up...I don't know what to tell Abby...or Marti... She asks about him every day... „Will Smerek be fine?" Oh god...I don't know what to tell her anymore... She looks more crushed as the days pass...It's like she's wilting infront of my eyes... Wait...did his eyeids just move? „DOCTOR!" I can't believe he's just opened his eyes...

AN: So, what do you guys say? Is it worth continuing? I personally say it is ;)


	3. Funeral

AN: Hi everyone...So I had to make a slight time-change because I just read accident-victims get buried a week after their death... So Derek has woken up a two days after the crash and not a month.

Please enjoy this chapter even though it's a sad one. -Keisha

 **„Funeral"**

Dereks POV

I still can't believe she is dead... It's been a week and today is the funeral. Caseys Funeral... She can't have simply vanished...not after what she said to me... The Doctors tell me it was a hallucination, or a dream seeing as I went into coma. But I don't believe it. Not for a second.

I don't believe in the supernatural or into ghosts and all that stuff, but she was _right there_! She told me it wasn't my time to die yet... At least I believe so. She said... She finally said those three words I have been way too scared to ever tell her...and now it's too late. She's gone...

I was discharged from the hospital a few days after I woke up seeing as I had no major injuries. They said it's a miracle how I survived seeing as the front of the Prince looks like it's been completely crushed like a soda can. I have several cuts on my arms and a few on my face but other than that I have no other injuries. Casey's seat belt snapped opening up at the impact and throwing her out of the windshield. She fell down the cliff we had been passing over and landed in branches. Her lungs were punctured by her broken ribs and she was suffocated by her own blood. When the paramedics arrived on the scene all they could do was determine that she was dead. She might have died quickly but she suffocated...She had to suffer for those last minutes...

I shake my head. I shouldn't be thinking these things, but I can't help it. I miss her... I miss everything about her. Her room is still untouched, other than the things she had already packed up for transportation to college. The boxes are all stacked up in her room now. Queens has sent the rest of her things which had already been pre-sent by her back home, because they need the space for a different student.

I continue getting ready. I am already wearing black shoes, black dress-pants and a black shirt which I continue to button up. My eyes are red because I have been crying for a week straight just like Nora has. I can hear her crying in my room. I got a leave from college I can start the semester a few weeks later due to the accident. All I have been doing the past week is cry... I haven't eaten unless I was forced to. I have talked to almost no one but Marti. Hell I haven't even left my room other than to go to the bathroom and sneak into Caseys room to sniff her clothes.

Dad doesn't understand why I have closed up like this... No one does. Even Sam has tried calling me multiple times but I have no desire to speak to anybody other than _her_ and she is no longer here. I sigh before I take a box and walk downstairs.

Everyone has already been waiting for me. Marti runns up to me and hugs me fiercly. She is the only one who seems to understand why I am behaiving the way I am. It's my fault she is dead. I had been driving...

Minutes before the crash:

 _„Derek! Keep your eyes on the road and don't play around with the radio!" Casey shouted. „I am concentrating on the road Princess, I just can't listen to this girly shit anylonger..." I had switched channels and continued to drive ahead. There was a curve approaching and I didn't think any of it as I continued to drive. Suddenly a car had shot towards us from the side. It's like everything went in slow motion for me. I couldn't move...I couldn't do anything. I was paralyzed._

In reality it had taken mere seconds for the car to slam into us. The other driver had been drunk-driving. He has major injuries and is still in the I.C.U. I personally hope the fucker dies. Dad has already sued him and he is going to have to pay for his behaiviour but it won't be bringing her back...

Nora is looking like a ghost. She is standing only with support from my dad. Edwin and Lizzie are hurdled into a Corner and Marti is hanging on my leg, while Simone is crying in her car seat. It's like Nora can't hear her... I gently set Marti back down and pick up Simone from her seat. „Hey...its fine...everything is fine honey..." I shush her and she stops crying holding onto me with her tiny fingers while I carry her into the kitchen setting up a bottle for her.

I hand her the tiny bottle and set her back down in her car seat. Carefully I strap her in while she stares at me through the same big blue eyes her sister had... Probably that's why Nora can't bear to look at the little girl anymore. Dad has been way to busy with work and trying to get Edwin Lizzie and Marti from one place to the other to get around to caring for Simone so she has been with me mostly.

Simone Ann Venturi... Casey had chosen the second name...it's the same as her own second name had been... Cassandra Ann McDonald... I close my eyes and sigh picking up the car seat and strapping her in. I wave as they drive past me. There is no more space in their car so I am riding with Sam, seeing as I no longer have a car of my own.

Casey is beeing buried in the state graveyard. But she has a nice space of her own... Her grave is on a small hill and there's an apple tree right next to it. It's a beautiful place. She would have liked it...were she still alive...

The pastor is talking about tradegedies and how no one is safe from them... I tune out then. Nora, George, Dennis and Lizzie each hold heart-warming speeches even tough Nora barely gets a sentence straight because she's crying to much. When it's my turn to say something I step up to the podium and just stare at the picture.

„I am sorry." Is all I get out before I move back to my place and wait to carry her to her final resting space. I see someone standing behind a few trees spieing at us and for a second I believe I've seen brown curls dissapear behind the tree but I am quick to shake my head. I'm going crazy. She's dead...She can't be here... I remind myself and it feels like I just pierced a fresh dagger through my chest... It's too much for me as they lower the coffin into her grave and I move away. I can't watch them putting her into the ground.

After the grave has been closed I walk back closer and open my box. I take out a huge bouqet made of red and white roses and white lilies and put it down on her grave. I let my fingers move across engraving on the tombstone which has already been made because her dad knows someone who makes them for a living:

 _Cassandra Ann McDonald 1999-2018_

 _Beloved Daughter and Sister_

I can feel everyones eyes on me as I put down the flowers. Last night I researched their meaning on my computer. Red roses are common for lovers, white roses are common for grief but white lilies stand for true love but not many know this. Everone is just staring at the size of the bouqet. It's twice the size a normal bouqet would be. But I know Casey would love the flowers if she were here. Flowers were her thing, she was a verry girly woman. I take a deep breath as I get back up and move back to the others.

Marti is the only one who asks me why I put down red roses and not white flowers just like everyone else has. I smile at her picking her up. She might have grown up a bit but she'll forever be my little sister. Sam pats me on my back and asks if I'd like to go for a meal but I decline his offer. „No, thanks...I'm not feeling up to it." I say. „What's wrong man? I mean she was my girlfriend once and I am sad she's gone and all that but you've just like dissapeared on everyone..." That's it. I snap and before I know it I've punched Sam multiple times. He's laying on the ground and has a bloody nose.

No one understands...not even after they saw the flowers. No one seems to make the connection. I am seething underneath as I walk back towards my family. I take baby Simone out of Noras arms because she is crying and start to softly humm to her. I look back towards the trees to see if the mysterious curly haired girl is still standing there but there's no trace of her. Simone meanwhile stares into my eyes through the same striking blue eyes her sister had.

The family is silent on the trip back home. Everyone goes into different directions when we get back home. I put Simone to bed and go to my room breaking down and crying untill I fall asleep... dreaming of the blue eyed girl I miss so much.

 _AN: I hope you like this chapter. Please leave me a Review if you do and don't be afraid the guardian angel will malke it's appearance soon... -Keisha_


	4. The Families Thoughts

AN: Well, here comes the next Chapter... I've been meaning to update this Fic for ages but I just don't get round to writing as much as I'd like... With a toddler to care for and a household to run sometimes there is no time at all to take a breath in peace... Let alone getting round to continuing writing. I'm not abandoning any of my FFs... Yeah I'm concentrating on 'A Doctor's Odysee' A bit more right now, but that's just because it's more fun to write... Anyways Happy reading -Keisha

 **The families thoughts**

Derek's POV

It's close to midnight and I still can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes it's like she's standing in front of me with accusing eyes. I feel like it is my fault she's dead. It feels like I killed her myself... I sigh as I get up and watch Simone sleep in her bed which I have put beside mine, because Nora isn't able to care for her at all right now.

Nora can't even look at Simone without bursting out crying. She keeps muttering „It's _her!_ It's like Casey's staring at me through those eyes..." Accusing me why I wasn't able to Save her...It was _my_ duty to keep her safe... And then it's like Nora disappears into a state of trance. The doctors say that only time will be able to heal her wounds, but Simone can't wait for that. My education on the other hand can. Someone needs to look after her, and if Nora isn't able to it will have to be me.

I look down at the little baby sleeping and a tear escapes my eyes. 'I killed her, little girl. I killed your elder sister...' I can't help but think. I look up when I see it. It's like someone put a light on in the otherwise dark room. „W...what the hell?" I stutter out before I actually see her.

It's Casey standing in the middle of the room. She looks like a ghost all see-through and luminous. She's still wearing the same clothes like the day of the crash but she isn't wounded or bleeding...She looks like a ghost...

„Hello Derek..." Her voice is soft and I slap myself to see if I'm awake. „C..C...Casey how can you...how is this even possible?" I stutter. „ _It's possible because you're not ready to let me go yet, Derek"_ In that second I know this is Casey, her soul, her spirit or ghost or whatever the hell it's called. For me its a miracle. I reach out for her but my hand goes through her.

„Even tough I might be dead...that still doesn't feel very nice Derek." She remarks and I quickly pull my hand back. „W...why are you here? Can all the others see you too?" A million questions are roaming through my mind. „I'm not sure why I'm here yet..." Casey answers. „I just know that I couldn't move on yet... There is something that's still keeping me here." „You shouldn't be gone at all..that was my fault and not yours..." I say looking down at Simone in her crib. „It has happened Derek and I am dead now. You have to come to terms with it." Casey answers looking me in the eyes. Her eyes haven't lost any of their sparkle, she looks just like always except for her torn clothes.

„But you should not have died at all Casey! That's what I'm trying to tell you. It was _my_ fault all along..." I tell her. „No it wasn't, Derek I mean I can't tell you how this works, because I don't understand myself, but my time had come and it was not your fault. You need to understand." She says and looks at me sadly. Then her eyes move to the crib in my room and she smiles at Simone warmly. „Why isn't she with Mom?" Confusion is written on her features and I hesitate.

„Nora didn't take your death well..." I mumble. Casey is still looking confused. „She...she can't deal with looking at Simone... She says it's you're eyes that stare back at her through Simone's eyes..." I explain and I watch how Casey understands and Sadness covers her face. „She shouldn't blame herself... If there's anyone to blame then it's the driver who hit us... It was no one's fault but his." Casey answers. „This isn't right...She belongs with mom." Casey is looking down into the crib at the peacefully sleeping baby.

„He's in hospital. The fucker survived...while" I stop talking I can't bring myself to say it. „While I didn't?" Casey finishes my sentence and I remain silent. She doesn't continue talking just looks at me.

„How can you still be here?" I ask pained trying to reach out for her but my hand simply goes right through. „I'm not really here, Derek..." She answers. „I can see that...but why?" I persist, wanting to will her into being real... „I am not sure, Derek..." She isn't looking comfortable and starts going white again. „You need to sleep. Don't worry I'll be here." She quickly re-assures me when she sees me panic. I close my eyes not sure whether I was dreaming or if it was real...

Lizzy POV

I can't believe Casey is simply gone... My big sister...My Rock, I mean sure she was weird and skittish, but she was my Sister for gods sake... I loved her... I loved her so much... There's so much I couldn't tell her, because I thought she'd still be there to discuss things with later on... There's a knock on my door and Edwin walks in wordlessly hugging me close and kissing the top of my head. „Hey...stop thinking so much Lizzy. Everything's fine... I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He adds and stands a bit taller his face hard with resolve. He's probably thinking about protecting me from any dangers to come... One of that dangers is the fact that our parents still have no idea about us dating.. They're so blissfully obvious... Even tough Mom is acting very strange... She needs to seek help. She needs to see Paul and maybe a therapist of her own so she can start trying to live again. It's my responsibility now to look after her...

Edwin POV

My gut instinct was right. It's good that I came in here, or Lizzy would go thinking too much and growing sadder and sadder. I still can't believe Casey's simply gone, but I couldn't believe Derek was in coma either. I know Lizzy needs me right now, maybe now more than ever and I will protect her no matter what it takes. I can't end up like Derek... He's no longer the Derek I knew... The girl he loved died... He couldn't tell her... I'd thought they'd finally understand once they got out of the familiar environment what they actually had... Some people seek the kind of love they had for each other for a whole lifetime but don't find it... They had it but they lost it... I grip Lizzy tighter. I will never let her go... I will always keep her safe even if I have to break up with her for that.' I vow this to myself while I hold her to myself and just breathe feeling her sobs die down as she falls asleep in my arms.

Marti POV

Smacey is gone and everyone is sad. I can feel her absence in this house. Nora has closed down on all of us and usually that wouldn't face me much, but it isn't right to blame Smerek. Smerek... He's a broken man. The brother I looked up to... The brother who was so strong is broken down. Smacey is dead and Smerek can't deal with it... He's blaming himself enough for her death he doesn't need Nora to blame him! It wasn't even his fault! I've read the Police-report... It was laying on the fricking kitchen counter and people around here still believe I'm a six year old who doesn't understand anything... But I do... I read the report and it wasn't his fault... He couldn't have saved her even if he'd wanted and I'm pretty sure he did want to. It's a miracle that he's alive. If the paramedics hadn't arrived on scene when they did and he'd regained consciousness to find Casey is dead... He would've probably dove right off that cliff as well... I'm worried... He's closed in on himself, he's not even letting Sammy in...Not even I am allowed close...

George POV

I can't bear to watch Nora look like a ghost anymore. It's been a week and it takes me lots of coaxing to just get her to get out of bed... Getting her dressed is a whole other ordeal... yesterday I finally got her to take a shower but I think that was merely for the benefit of today. She couldn't bid her daughter farewell looking like a beggar very well... I'm getting out of my depth here and Derek is no help either...He might have woken up (I still pray and thank the heavens for that) but he isn't the same... Those two were on their way to their future... Maybe they would have realized the feelings they had/have? In Derek's case for each other...) But they can't do that any longer because she's gone... I don't know how to help either Derek or Nora... Taking care of the remaining two kids is tough enough and to top it all off I have three big important cases to handle this week alone... At least Derek is thoughtful enough to keep an eye out for Simone. Oh god... My wife can't bear to look at our daughter anymore... She can't even hold her for a minute... She keeps repeating that Simone has Casey's eyes... That might be true, but she's her mother for pete's sake... She _**needs**_ to see that therapist Paul, the guidance Counselor so thoughtfully looked out for us... Well for Derek, actually... but Nora needs it more... Derek... I wonder what's going through his mind? I've never seen my son like this before... He seems beaten...Like life defeated him... At such a young age, that isn't right...

 _AN: Well, what do you guys say? Casey's POV will follow I don't know when I'll get round to finishing the next Chapter but I've started on it and hope to get time to keep writing in between...Reviews are appreciated -Love Keisha_


	5. Casey

_**AN:**_ _Well, this is Casey_ _'s POV. I have no idea at all how I'm continue this story yet... What I do know tough is that it's going to deal with the grief._

 **Chapter 4 Casey**

Casey's POV

 _I am still floating. Derek has vanished...It's like someone pulled him away from me and this darkness which surrounds me..._

 _Everything around me is blackness and I can't see anything. Is this heaven? I dare to think... Or am I in some twisted form of hell? „You haven't gone anywhere yet, child." A voice rings out through the darkness. „W...who's there?" I stutter fearfully. „Do not be afraid, my child." The melodic voice answers. „I am an Angel. I was sent here by the Almighty himself." The voice explains and the blackness subsides._

 _I can see myself floating in the air. Beneath me there's just the blue sky. I look up to see the Angel, but all I can make out are a pair of huge white feathered wings. „You cannot see me yet, Child." The Angel answers my unasked Question. „How did you know...?" I start and the Angel chuckles. „I am an Angel I can see into you're soul. I know that there are many Questions going through you're mind right now." The Angel says patiently. „But you have to make a decision now." He adds still patient._

„ _What decision?" I ask fearfully. „I can see that you're still attached to you're life. If I take you with me your soul will remain restless and it will come back to roam the earth forever...And someone needs you. The boy who was in the car beside you... If you vanish now his life will take a turn for the worse and God doesn't want that to happen. His ways are Mysterious and he might be testing you. I do not know. I have merely been sent to you as a messenger. To inform you of his will. You will be sent back to earth... No one beside the boy, or people who have encountered death and escaped him will be able to see you. You have to deceide will you talk to the boy or do you want to continue roaming the earth without anyone beeing able to see you?" He asks and I answer quickly „I want to go back to Derek." The Angel looks at me and nodds „I will let you know when he wants you to know something."_

With that I am suddenly standing in Derek's room and he's staring at me with eyes ready to bug out from his head. 'It doesn't happen every day that he gets a visitor from the dead' I think wryly. „Hello, Derek." I say softly. He actually slaps himself... Okay so technically I might have done that too if I'd been in his place, too. „How is that even possible?" He asks. „Because you're not ready to let me go yet." I answer. He reaches for me and his hand goes through my stomach making me feel an icy pang.

„Even tough I might be dead, that still doesn't feel verry nice, Derek." I tell him and he's quick to pull his hand back. „Why are you here? Can all the others see you too?" He asks. Probably there's a ton of questions going through his head right now and I probably won't be able to answer them. Am I even allowed to answer them? I am not sure. „I'm not sure why I'm here yet." I answer watching the questioning look in his eyes. „I just know that I couldn't move on yet." I say and look down on the little Simone laying peacefully in her crib. „Why isn't she with mom?" I ask confusedly.

Derek hesitates... He isn't sure if he should tell me. „Nora didn't take you're...death well..." He whispers and I continue looking at him in confusion. „She can't deal looking at Simone anymore... She says it's your eyes that stare back at her through Simones." He explains and I understand. „She shoudln't blame herself...If anyone's to blame then it's the driver who hit us...It's no one's fault but his..." I say and I can see Derek is about to protest. „This isn't right...She belongs with mom." I say looking down at Simone and I feel a tug... Like I'm beeing pulled somewhere. „You need to sleep." I reassure Derek quickly while the tugging becomes more insistant. „Don't worry I've a feeling I'll be here..." I reassure him before letting the tug take me to my next destination...

 **AN:** _I know the Chapter is a pretty short one and we still don't know where Casey's dissapeared off to or what her real reason for beeing on earth is..._


End file.
